All the way home
by a-rab
Summary: what happens when Ziva's house gets burned down? there isn't really a plot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Doesn't really have a storyline, just popped into my head while lighting candles in my bath ;)**

Ziva David had just come home from a long hard day at work and like any other woman was just looking for some peace and quiet.

She hadn't showered in days and she felt rough after the case that lasted just over a week had ended. She walked into her bedroom and stripped. In the bathroom she ran some hot water and sat on the edge with a glass of wine. Pouring copious amounts of random liquids in the water she started to gently move her hand into the water splashing it a little to make some bubbles. Yeh I know what you're thinking, former Mossad agent now NCIS Probie playing with bubbles? That would be a sight to see even if she was fully clothed.

The perception Ziva gave off was that she wasn't girly but underneath that hard Israeli ninja skin she was just a little girl that loves Ben and Jerry's and thinks George Clooney is to die for. In the end she wants a big white wedding and a handsome strong husband and little children running around in her grand white-picket-fence-house. but now she was starting to think her past was going to dictate her future.

As she took out the candles, sorry scented candles out of her cabinet she thought about what Tony would think. Ziva David taking a bath with scented candles? She could just see his face. The thought made her smile a little and the stress from work seemed to slip away slightly; as did her clothes.

The smell from the strawberry and cream candles filled the room as she sank into the hot water and sighed. Her mind drifted away to a world which didn't include criminals, Mossad, emotional difficulties, or well...clothes. Hands slipping underneath the water, she knew instantly which fantasy to pick - the fantasy that relieved the most stress.

Her fingertips started caressing her body like she imagined he would, a small moan escaped her. Eyes closed and head leaned back she was reeling through the fantasies as one would reel through a bunch of films.

'Hmm... in the shower, in the kitchen, in the cinema, at work...' she muttered to see which she was in the mood for. 'Ah at work...'

Her fingers knew exactly which spot to hit to give her the most pleasure and her mind knew which scenes to play. Along with both it wasn't long until the young Agent reached her toe-curling climax. Her eyes still closed, she went back in for seconds. This was the advantage to women being able to have multiple orgasms.

It wasn't until she smelled something burning that her fingers stopped. Her eyes slowly opened to see a fire starting. She had accidently knocked one of the candles over in amidst her body crumbling orgasm.

Mossad mode kicked in, and she grabbed the bottle of water next to her and threw it on the fire.

It only seemed to make the fire worse. She stepped out of the tub and out of the bathroom and it was then that she saw in her hand wasn't a bottle of water, it was the wine she had taken in with her to help her relax. But she wasn't relaxing now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva stood outside her house as she saw the half a dozen fire-fighters trying to save her house from burning down. The fire had spread from her bathroom to the bedroom and somehow her roof was now on fire. She was now regretting the choice of putting nice furry carpet rugs in her bathroom. Should have listened to the carpet man and put in plastic tiles instead, or would that be worse.

Drowned in her thoughts while the fire-fighters drowned out the fire she thought about her previous homes, well not homes rather houses or apartments. They were never homes, they were just places she slept that would occasionally blow up, break down or catch fire. She was unlucky like that.

Tony approached Ziva who was standing in nothing but a robe and handed her a bottle of water. There was just something about watching a fire that made a person thirsty. Tony had got up immediately when Ziva had called sounding rather upset and tired. He knew that since he lived the closest and was also the only one from the team to have seen her new apartment and to know where it was.

'Most of your house is damaged.' One of the men stated approaching the two agents. 'Ma'am we have now stopped the fire but you can't go into the house. It is very dangerous. Do you have anywhere you can stay?'

'She'll stay with me.' Tony answered for her as he put his arm around her. Ziva looked up at him in surprise, but she didn't say anything. She was too tired and had one hell of a day. She just wanted to dry off, put some warm clothes and got to bed.

OOO

The two of them arrived at his house, Ziva still in her robe and slippers. Tony had given her his jacket and she looked like a penguin; black jacket and white furry robe. Tony couldn't help himself and sniggered quietly while opening the door and letting the distraught Israeli in.

'I'll switch the kettle on.' Tony said as he motioned for her to sit on the couch.

'Thanks Tony, you know you...'

'Don't Ziva.' He handed her some clothes. 'You can stay here as long as you need to.'

Ziva looked at the clothes that were just handed to her 'Tony these are...'

'Yours.' He finished for her. 'You left them here a while ago. Your clothes are probably all burnt; I have some of yours still here.'

'Tony that was ages ago; before I left for Somalia.' She paused as she looked at him. 'Why...how...how come you still have them?'

She stared at him some more and then smiled a little. 'Are you some sort of horoderer?'

'Hoarder Ziva. No I'm not. It's just I couldn't bring myself to throw them away.' He walked into the kitchen and started pouring the boiled water into the cups of instant hot chocolate.

His back turned to Ziva he started whistling, trying to ease away the tension he was feeling by having Ziva staring at him like that in nothing but a bathrobe.

Ziva walked up to Tony and put her arms around him startling him slightly.

'Thank you Tony. For everything.'

Tony turned slightly making Ziva pull away a bit before he pulled her back for a proper hug.

She smelt of strawberries.

Without letting go of her Tony decided it was time he found out.

'So how did the fire start?' he whispered in her ear making her shiver. He may as well have said something dirty because he reaction to was just that. Her knees were about to give in as the last of his deep voice ran through her mind. She couldn't help but admire his voice, his physique, his smell.

Realising he was waiting for an answer she answered 'I was taking a bath.'

Tony pulled back to take in what she had just said. 'You? Taking a bath?'

Ziva felt all sorts of emotions start surge through her. 'I've had such a busy week Tony. I just don't think I can do this. I hate that we can never catch the bad guys before they kill. And once we do another one just comes along.'

Her head dropped as she told Tony this.

Tony ran his thumb across her cheek and lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him.

'We'll get through this Zi.' He kissed her cheek and lingered longer than was normal.

Moving down to her lips he kissed her again. Feeling her lips against his he sighed waiting to see if she would respond.

She did.

**AN: sorry its short I promise more in the next chapter xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just realized how difficult it is for me write Tim/Timothy instead of McGee…lol **

She did.

Pulling him by the arm Ziva walked towards the bedroom, looking back to make sure Tony was still there even though she was dragging him. Each time she turned in that short journey she smirked leaving Tony feeling a little more turned on every time.

She pushed him on the bed and Tony let her. She needed to be in charge, he understood that. She was just about to straddle him when they both heard the doorbell ring.

Cursing under his breath, Tony sprung from the bed and headed for the door only to be met with McGee, Abby and Gibbs staring him down.

'Tony is Ziva here?' Abby asked as she and Gibbs barged through leaving McGee standing at the door a little embarrassed.

Tony was about to open his mouth when he heard Ziva answer

'Yes Abby i am right here. Is everything ok?' she was still wearing her bathrobe and pulled it tighter as she saw Gibbs and McGee staring at her.

'Well McGee and Abby woke me up saying that there was something wrong with your house. After your last house kinda blew up they set up a security system that went off if anything happened or if any cops were at the house. Just a small precaution. '

'You flied my house?' Ziva asked her eyes widening.

'I think you mean bugged Ziva and no, not bugged, just wired, and connected to my home server. I also pulled a few favours with the local cops so that anything in your area comes through me, but no-one knows because my IP address is untraceable well it is traceable, but only by me. I mean ita pretty... '

'McGee' everyone shouted making him shut up immediately.

'look its late or early or whatever, Ziva you take a personal day, and stay here with Tony. Tony, just give her something to wear the poor girl is freezing in that robe.' He then turned to McGee and Abby. 'let's go guys.'

OOO

Tony thumped on the sofa while Ziva was getting changed. He was frustrated, sexually and tired. He had just shown Ziva the closet and told her to route until she found something comfortable. Her clothes were on the top shelf. They had their own shelf. They deserved to. Tony hoped that she would out soon.

Yawning slightly, he was wondering what was taking her so long.

he got up reluctantly and switched his dvd player on. Ah Dirty Dancing. He thought. He hadn't managed to finish watching it and though it was seen as chick flick Tony liked it. And it wasn't just because of the '_dirty dancing_'.

It had now been 15 minutes since he had left Ziva in his room with his closet. He was getting impatient.

He paused the movie and walked towards the door. He stopped when he heard a low moan.

His pants twitched.

Another moan.

A sigh.

And then

'Oh Tony...'

A sigh. A loud sigh. Quick panting and then suddenly a muffled scream.

Tony barged right in to see Ziva wearing his favourite dress shirt and a pair of his checked boxers.

Her hands deep inside. Her eye shut with her body still riding out her orgasm.

'Did you just come in my boxers?' Tony asked trying to remain a little serious.

AN: I feel horrible for leaving this here. But guess what comes next ah the pun was soo intended !


	4. Chapter 4

A sigh. A loud sigh. Quick panting and then suddenly a muffled scream.

Tony barged right in to see Ziva wearing his favourite dress shirt and a pair of his checked boxers.

Her hands deep inside. Her eye shut with her body still riding out her orgasm.

'Did you just come in my boxers?' Tony asked trying to remain a little serious.

OOO

Ziva bit her lip slightly as she realised she had been caught. Her eyes still dark and filled with lust didn't seem at all satisfied by what she had just done.

'I couldn't resist.' She moved one of her hands to lightly graze her nipple. Her hardened nipple.

Now it was Tony who couldn't wait.

It took him under 3 seconds to get from the doorway where he was standing to the edge of the bed where Ziva was perched.

He took her hand out from his boxers and saw her fingers glisten in the light. Taking in her scent he felt intoxicated and he brought her fingers to his lips. He slowly he licked her, his taste buds exploding from her taste. He was surprised to admit to himself that he liked the taste.

He needed more. Sucking on her tips he used one of his hands to unbutton his shirt fully exposing her body to him. As soon as he laid eyes on her he stopped sucking. He was struck.

She was stunning.

'You are stunning' he stated removing her fingers from his mouth. She arched her back as he grazed his hand down her front. Her chest moved up and down with anticipation with was to come.

Within the next few movements, Tony's clothes came off. He was toned. Not too muscle but he had put on weight since their undercover mission, not that Ziva minded.

The pair engaged in a deep kiss nibbling at each other's lips and exploring each other's body. Hands flying all over the place and moans escaping them.

Tony bit her nipple and played with the other one making her scream. He smiled at the revelation that she was indeed a screamer. And that just seemed to make him harder if that was possible.

Ziva had enough. Her need was burning. She flipped him on his back and straddled him. On all fours she looked down at him as he tried to catch his breath. She rubbed herself on him causing them both to moan in pleasure at the contact.

Positioning herself on him she lowered herself. She was tight. The pain from her body stretching was soon turned onto pleasure as she felt him hit her just at the right spot. She waited for er body to adjust but it seemd tony was too caught up in the moment. He needed her to move. So thats what he did. He moved her. Placing his hands on her hips, he pushed her up and down t cause more pleasure for both of them.

It was no longer a slow process, it became frantic. Sweat trickling from both their faces as they both wanted to reach their peak. Ziva clenching her insides in intervals to bring herself to her pinnacle was bring Tony to his.

She admired his stamina. Most men she had been with couldn't have held on this long, or rather they wouldn't. A wave swept over her as she felt her body tense. But they kept moving, Ziva now resting her head on Tony's chest from the exhaustion this was causing, yet she didn't stop.

Sensing that it was time for him to take over Tony flipped them back still connected to each other. He thrust into her again and again.

She kissed her hysterically as he felt himself come closer still. Ziva kissed him back. She kissed his jaw line, his neck, anywhere she could see skin she kissed. She sucked on the skin between him neck and shoulder. A sensitive spot for most people. She knew it would leave a mark, hell even he knew but they didn't care. The fire from before seemed to have transferred to the both of them as they continued on their journey of pleasure.

A few more movements and they both felt themselves falling. Ziva bit his shoulder to keep from screaming too loud. Not that it would matter, their neighbours were already awake.

Tony thrust in one last time and cried out her name as he came. He released himself inside her and the sensations drove Ziva to another orgasm.

They both rode it out and then collapsed.

Their breathing taking over the silence in the room which was filled with their screaming only moments ago.

Tony disconnected himself from her and groaned as he already missed the contact. He looked at her and saw her eyes half open with a smile forming on her face.

She was satisfied.

Tony lay beside her his hand protectively lying on her curved waist as they both closed their eyes and rested.

Tony never let go of her. He would never let go of her. He would always hold her, even when she didn't want him to with that thought Ziva David, now a fully satisfied woman (atleast till the morning), fell into a deep sleep.

Tony took one last look at her before closing his eyes too. He was glad that her house had burned down. Now she could spend more time in his house and more importantly in his bed.

**AN: yey for smut. Just to say I was listening to Sweat – snoop and run the world – beyonce while writing this. **


End file.
